1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor mounting structure for a centrifugal separator, and more particularly to a rotor mounting structure for a centrifugal separator in which the rotor is one-touch mounted on a drive shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in small centrifugal separators such as used, e.g., for DNA and RNA purification operations in the field of generating engineering, a rotor is formed from a lightweight material such as a synthetic resin and this rotor is joined to a drive shaft of the motor by tightening with a screw (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-328582).